The Legendary Samurai
by Annabeth Brady
Summary: Never in Emily's wildest dreams did she imagine her best friend would be a demigod. She and Percy grew up together, when his scent was weaker, then, he vanished. Now, he appears. Could he be the Legendary Samurai Ranger, leader of the Samurai Legends? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello People,_**

**_I know I should be writing my other story. But I have had this idea for ages and not been able to share it. So yes, here goes nothing!_**

* * *

Emily sat there, waiting for the bell to go. It had been years since she saw her old friend Percy Jackson. He was one of those few people who never teased her, about having an ill sister and being genuinely shy. However, when he turned 9, he left. Now, he was back and willing to explain what had happened over those past 8 years. She was grateful to finally know, but very scared her friends wouldn't like him. Mia, Mike, Jayden, Kevin and herself had changed a lot since then, and they had become quite hesitant to trust people. All she needed was her new best friends bad-mouthing her old one. She decided to pay attention since Percy was paying attention. And, he was an ADHD dyslexic, so for him to pay attention, it must have been important. Once she tuned in, "And that class, is how Zeus defeated his father, Kronos, in the titan war." Emily looked at Percy who now was falling asleep, "Mr Jackson, you may be an excellent student when it comes to Greek and Roman Mythology and language, but it would be nice if you could may some attention." Said Mr Brunner, as if he and Percy and inside joke about it. Percy nodded and returned staring blankly at the board.

"Sorry sir, I have just heard that story way too much for my liking. I practically have it memorised." Responded Percy, now awake… ish. Mr Brunner simply smirked, again.

Then it happened, a huge roar came from outside. Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Antonio, Mia and Emily stood up and requested permission to leave. Surprisingly, Mr Brunner said no. Percy stood up and requested his absence, and Mr Brunner practically jumped up and down in his wheelchair, then he threw Percy a bronze pen. Percy ran out the room. Emily was now scared, how could Percy run out there at a time like this?! There was a nighlok outside, and the Rangers couldn't battle it. Emily stood up and said, "Mr Brunner, I don't feel so good." It was a complete lie, but, she had to save her friend. Mia ran over to Emily and suggested that she and the other rangers (without saying that of course) take her home. The minute they took her out, they ran towards where the lunatic (also known as Percy) ran. They ran outside and saw Percy.

"Hey, nighl- Oh, wow. What is that thing?" commented Jayden, the Red Ranger, whilst pointing to a thing with the head of a bull, body of a human and the legs of a bull.

"Emily, what are you doing here?! You should be inside. I thought Chiron would make sure you remained away from the Minotaur." Screamed Percy. Who evidently realised he'd said something wrong, judging by how red he'd become.

"Mina-what now?! Who are you? Are you in a hurricane?!" questioned Mike, the Green Ranger.

"Minotaur. If you paid attention to what Brunner was saying you would know. I'm Percy Jackson; I'm an old friend of Emily's. And, yes, I am in a hurricane. I can do a lot more that that though." Called Percy, who jumped out of the hurricane and landed on the _Minotaur's_ back, grabbed his sword and slashed the Minotaur's head. It dissolved to dust. Percy jumped off with a flip and landed lightly on the ground in front of the group.

"Dude, who are you?!" said Mike, again with a smile.

Jayden started saying, "Come, the teachers will be wondering where we've gone. We better-" Then, a certain jett haired, sea green eyed boy interrupted.

"Nah, we'll be fine. As long as you guys promise me you never say a word of that to anyone. Mr Brunner won't be concerned, he knows about that sort of stuff. Can we please just get moving, before one of my other 'friends' come to visit?" Percy said with a shudder.

Emily grabbed Percy's wrist and started pulling him towards the dojo, Mike grabbed her hand (obviously trying to prove something) but, before they got too far. Percy stopped in his tracks and turned around, he put his hand out and grabbed something, Emily still didn't know what it was until he lifted a Yankee's cap and a girl with a deep tan and steel grey eyes appeared. "Got worried did you, Wise Girl?" smirked Percy bending down to kiss the girl. "Wouldn't it be funny if another school got destroyed, hey Annabeth?" Percy gloated, meanwhile, Annabeth stared at him and then kissed him again, it was obvious they were a couple. Emily began pulling Percy along, who was still not letting go of Annabeth.

Once they got to the dojo, Annabeth began going on and on about the architecture of the place, Percy simply laughed and kissed her again, she shut up. Emily couldn't help but try (and fail) to hide a smile. Finally Kevin broke the silence with: "Okay, whoever you are. Could you please explain what just happened?" He began staring at Percy.

He very calmly responded, "As I said earlier, I'm Percy Jackson, I'm a friend of Emily's." Kevin was still staring. Emily was surprised Percy hadn't crumbled under his glare. But, Percy simply sighed, "You guys probably more of a detailed explanation. Wait, is that a battle dummy?" asked Percy, who suddenly got a childish glint in his eyes. He walked over to the dummy, un-capped his golden pen, and started slashing the dummy, he was an extremely good fighter.

"Perceus Jackson, must I explain everything?" asked Annabeth. Percy responded by continuing to slash the battle dummy. "Fine. I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Seaweed Brain over there is a son of Poseidon, the God of the Seas, storms, earthquakes, and horses. We're demi-gods. Half God, Half Mortal. I now have a question for you, who are you?" Percy stopped slashing, sat down and crossed his legs like a kid at show and tell.

"I'm Jayden, this is Kevin, Mike, Antonio, Mia and you know Emily. We're the Power Rangers Samurai." Replied Jayden.

"Cool. I'm betting you guys are good fighters…" said Percy, his eyes shone brighter now. Emily was getting scared. Her best friend, was a demi-god?! Since when?! She had a lot of things to say to him, but luckily he was with his girlfriend, and she was with her boyfriend. "Awesome. Let's fight." said Percy, to Kevin. If anyone was going to beat Percy, it would be Kevin; he was the ranger for water after all. Kevin got his sword and walked over to the challenge mat, Percy stood up and had a quirky grin on his face, Annabeth couldn't help but laugh, she obviously knew what was coming up.

"Do we want to pretend this is a real battle, or simply just a sparring match?" asked Kevin.

"Well, it would be better to train as if it's a real fight, so you can figure out your strengths and weaknesses in battle." said Percy.

Annabeth smirked, "Wow. I think that's the smartest thing about war that you've said in a long time Seaweed Brain."

"Ha Ha. Very Funny Wise Girl." Commented Percy, each word was practically dripping in sarcasm, which actually was funny. "But, let's go with real battle."

The battle started well, sort of. Kevin charged Percy, but that was his first mistake, with one flick of his sword, Percy had skattered Kevin's sword all the water across the challenge mat. Kevin got out his morpher and created a symbol, which sent a huge surge of water over to Percy. But, even though it splashed him, he never even got wet. He simply stepped in the puddle and the water rose, it became so big, a rainbow appeared. Annabeth quickly ran over to the rainbow threw a coin into it and said "Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Chiron, trainer of Heroes. McGreggor High School." An image appeared of a man in a wheelchair with a burly beard, and kind but wise eyes. Is that Mr Brunner, thought Emily. "Hey Chiron." called Annabeth.

"Ah, hello Annabeth, have you heard from Percy? He went to battle the Minotaur and never returned." replied the old man.

"Nice try Kevin, I win. If you work on your attacks, you'll be as tough as the ocean." said Percy. What is up with him and the ocean? Though Emily, he seemed so different, he seemed much more powerful and wise. Unlike the crazy little kid that made her feel like she wasn't a weirdo, just as much as he wasn't.

"That explains so much. Thank you, Annabeth. Tell Percy to be careful, this town has way more monsters than other places, plus the mist is weaker here."

"Will do, Chiron. I'll let him know. You know, once his ego dies down." laughed Annabeth.

The image of Chiron flickered, and he said a few more words, before the image died and the battle was over. Kevin grabbed his sword, he was already covered in sweat, whereas, Percy looked like he could go a couple more rounds. There's the lunatic I know, Thought Emily. She smiled at the fact that her old best friend and her new best friends getting along like they were always best friends. Annabeth seemed to think the same thing, "You know. Percy might seem a bit different, but you probably seem different to him. But, I give you a warning: Percy is loyal, sometimes too loyal for his own good. That could be what gets him in the end." Emily received the overall message loud and clear: _He is too loyal, don't make him choose between his Friends and Power. Because, he is so selfless, he won't go with power. He'll basically fight with every bone in his body until his friends are safe. That's what will kill him in the end._ All Emily could do was nod. She turned back to see Percy showing Kevin a trick to disarm your opponent. She smiled at that.

"Come on, stay. I'd love to see some more of your tricks. They're amazing!" said Mia, the Pink Ranger. Percy just blushed and the water in the glass she was holding, floated around her head. It was amazing to watch. The water started travelling around the room until Mentor Ji came in and dropped another glass of water. Percy simply closed his eyes and the water went back into the glass, and the glass lifted back into Ji's hands.

"Thank you, Percy."

"Anytime." Responded Percy. He obviously loved it here. Not to mentin Annabeth also loved it here. Emily noticed how much time she spent admiring the architecture. Luckily, when she did, Percy would just kiss her and she'd be quiet. Emily wondered if Mike would do the same thing, sadly, they hadn't been together long enough to know. After being full from a yummy meal on Mentor's part, Percy and Annabeth walked back to Percy's place. Emily wondered if she'd ever be that happy, always willing to fight to death for a friend. But most of all, she wondered if Percy could be the missing Samurai Ranger… Only time would tell.

* * *

**_There you go! I hope you liked it! It was heaps of fun to write. _**

**_EVERYBODY READ THIS!_**

**_I might make it a longer story, let me know if I should. So… yeah! R&R!_**

**_BYE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello Peeps!_**

**_Here's Chapter 2! I think Annabeth is at CHB for a while. So, don't ask questions about where she is if she isn't mentioned for a while. _**

**_Perceus: Dude, really?_**

**_Guest: Here you go!_**

**_OrionLives: Can you please review, otherwise, why'd you follow me?_**

**_Yankeegirl01: Same as with OrionLives. Please?_**

**_Thanks Guys! _**

* * *

Percy sat with Annabeth, wondering how different his friend had become. She was no-longer the shy little girl who would cower in the corner when she was bullied, she would stand and fight. Percy admired how much Emily had grown up. He never thought that in 8 years, their lives would change so dramatically, Percy's life; defeating Kronos, the Minotaur (on countless occasions), defeating Medusa at the age of eleven, beating Ares in sword-on-sword combat when he was younger, even bathing in Styx! Of course, Emily's life had changed too; she was a Power Ranger Samurai, she controlled Earth, she had defeated many Nighloks as well. It was scary how apart they'd become, but, at the same time, he was extremely proud of her.

"You know, I think she still looks up to you." commented Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, whilst breaking the silence.

"I don't know, Wise Girl. She seemed so happy to be with her new friends, what- what if I'm not good enough anymore?" asked Percy, he would never admit it, but he was scared, scared that he'd lost his friend forever.

"I don't think that's possible. The only ones who would think you're not good enough would be your opponents." Replied Annabeth, the sincerity in her voice was overwhelming. Annabeth was never this calm around new people. Why would now be different? Before Percy had the time to ask, Mike, Jayden, and Mia ran to the park bench where they were seated.

"Percy! Come quick! Please!" called Mia, Percy didn't have to concentrate very hard to hear the pain and worry in her voice. The couple got up and followed them to the dojo, where Kevin was flat on his back breathing hard, with Emily seated beside him.

"What happened?" Percy asked, he mightn't have known Kevin very long, but seeing him in such pain, he became very, very annoyed. Emily explained how a Nighlok had come to the Shiba household, though he couldn't enter the perimeter, he had shot an arrow over the walls. The arrow was broken in two pieces, one was still in Kevin's shoulderblade, the other half was broken on the floor.

"Oh Styx," said Percy "Get me water!" Mia ran to get the water.

Percy moved his hands and the water followed, he got the water to encase his hands, Percy placed his hands on Kevin's Shoulder-Blade and very carefully removed the arrow with one hand, whilst keeping the other on top of the wound. Kevin winced a bit as the arrow left his arm, but Percy couldn't afford to get distracted. First, he had to get that arrow head out, because it was still there. Percy willed the water to get the arrow head. Kevin began to get pale from the water rushing through his arm, but, Percy knew, if he didn't Kevin mightn't survive at all. Finally the water got the arrow head out. Even though Percy was tired, he used all the power he had to heal his friend, he used so much power in fact, he began to become unconscious. Percy continued to tell the water to heal Kevin. At long last, the wound was gone, not even a scar in its place. Percy picked up the arrow head and aimed it at the water now on the floor, he threw it into the puddle and it melted like acid.

Suddenly an alarm went off, everyone went inside, including Percy and Annabeth, though Annabeth was very quiet. "What's that?" asked Annabeth.

Ji replied, "A Gap Censor. They go off whenever a Nighlok comes into our world."

"A bit like a Demi-Gods intuition." Smirked Percy.

"Let's go, there's a Nighlok to fight." Said Kevin, though he was obviously too weak to do anything.

"No. Kevin, you are to stay here and rest." Ji responded.

"Then, who will replace me? You have to have 6 Samurai now. At least, since Antonio came." Retorted Kevin.

"Percy, can you fight?" asked Jayden.

Percy squirmed under so much pressure, "I guess…"

Mentor Ji returned, _I didn't even notice him leaving…_ thought Percy. "Percy, you're going to need this." Ji handed Percy a morpher, though it was different from the one's that the other Rangers had, theirs looked like bulky black things, and Antonio's was a silver mobile phone. But Percy's, his was different, it was a Silver and Light blue morpher, it was shaped more like Antonio's, though Percy's was way cooler.

"Um… Thanks." Said Percy, unaware of what to say to the Mentor.

"You will have to find your own way of transforming, for example, the original Samurai said 'Go Go Samurai', Antonio says 'Gold Power', yours will be your own. Good Luck." With that, the Rangers – new and old alike – ran to where the Nighlok had been found.

"Go Go Samurai!" called Jayden, followed by Mike, Emily and Mia.

"Gold Power!" Called Antonio.

"Um… Guys?" said Percy, not sure on what to do. _You will have to find your own way of transforming._ Thought Percy. _Hang on, what was that symbol I saw when I was battling the Minotaur? _ Percy finally got the idea, "Let's Go Super Samurai!" He used his Samurai and created力 the symbol for power. The symbol was a light blue, the colour the ocean is on a clear beach; it had specks of silver through it too. It didn't work! All Percy got was a sword, it looked a lot like Riptide – Percy's Sword that Chiron gave him – and he ran to join the battle.

"Percy! You didn't Morph!" called Mike, who had just killed off half a dozen Moogers with his Forest Spear.

"I had a bit of trouble! But, needless to say, I think I can still fight!" yelled Percy. He conjured up a huge wave to wash the Moogers away. The wave picked up the Nighlok Minions and swept them towards the sea, where Percy would be stronger. "I need to get to the water!" Percy ran to the raging sea, the minute Percy stepped into the water, he felt stronger, and even more powerful than before. He lifted himself onto a wave, and called upon his Spin-Sword, he twisted the power disk around the bottom and yelled, "Spin Sword, Raging Sea!" he aimed his sword towards the Moogers. The sword slashed through them like melted butter.

"Way to go, Perce!" said Emily, who had rushed over once she had defeated her set of Moogers.

"Rangers, Victory is ours." smiled Jayden, triumphantly.

After defeating the Moogers, Percy was exhausted. He had returned to the dojo and was about to fall asleep on the couch when, "So, Percy. Care to explain anything?"

"Oh, Hey Mentor. Um… Not much, I was just about crash, honestly. What did you have in mind?" responded Percy, he may have defeated some nasty monsters and villians, but he never realised how tired he could become so easily. He usually could take on 10 fights like that, without even breaking a sweat, now, lying on the couch with his head falling on the floor, he couldn't understand how easy he went from being _The Almighty Saviour of Olympus_, to _The Lazy Teen on the Couch._

"I meant how you needed to get to the water, and how you couldn't morph. The others said when you touched the water, you were able to control your spin sword. Which you shouldn't really be able to do without Morphing."

"Um… My dad's Poseidon, you know, God of the Sea? When I am in water, I get stronger, more powerful if you will. It heals me of injuries, and I can often re-direct the healing abilities onto others, that's how I healed Kevin. And, truthfully, I don't know what I did out there, all I know is that I stopped some Moogers, controlled the water, and yeah! That's about it. Can I go back to sleep now?" answered Percy. Did he forget to mention, ever since bathing in Styx, he has gotten really annoyed when sleep deprived?

"Alright, but I wish for you to get some practice of using symbol power by the end of the day. Understood?" Percy could basically see the real message in the undertone, _You have to work on symbol power so you can morph, and you have to be able to do it, by Sun-down. _

"Fine. I'll do it now, so I can try to prevent getting some more vision dreams tonight." Percy replied, though Mentor just looked at him quizzically. "I'll explain later… Maybe." With that, Percy went outside to practice symbol power, whatever that was.

"Hey, you were great at the battle. Need some help with Symbol Power?" asked Mike and Emily. Not necessarily at the same time, but you get the gist.

"Yes thanks. That'd be great." responded Percy who sat down and started playing with the brush. Without even noticing he had created the symbol for Sea, 海. Water splashed out of the page and wet Percy, he closed his eyes and the water vanished. He made sure to get his friends dry too, he turned around, closed his eyes again, and the water vanished from their clothes too. He got out his new Samurai Morpher and tried something; he drew the symbol for power 力 he closed his eyes and drew it again, this time, concentrating more on the actual word rather than the battle that was raging around him, when he first tried to Morph with the other Rangers. Suddenly, Percy felt himself fall to the ground, luckily, Mike caught him.

"Dude, you need to rest, when first starting with Symbol Power, you can drain yourself very easily. You gotta go lie down." Said Mike, the guy was strong.

"I can't. I almost got you guys hurt because I couldn't morph, I refuse to make that mistake again." replied Percy.

"Percy, you have to go and lie down." Said Emily, "Annabeth said your fatal flaw was loyalty, I now understand just what she meant. You're not going to stop until you get it. But, you're not going to get it until you rest. Now, please. Go." Percy grumbled some things to himself that really, shouldn't be repeated. And went to lie down, sadly, no matter how tired he was. The dreams came.

"Look at you Perceus." said the voice, "You have finally found out about your mother's ancestors, Your Ancestors." The mysterious voice sounded like a cat scratching a chalk board, but deeper. A.K.A Horrible.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" yelled Percy, his voice sounded calm but aggressive. This surprised Percy, he thought his voice would break, or at least waver a little.

"Oh, Demi-God, I am the reason you're here. I am who your so-called _friends_ are fighting. You will meet me soon enough. Once the Sanzu River is higher, until then, you must help me raise the River, so that I can return, and the Earth can be flooded." Replied the wicked voice.

"I will never help you!" responded Percy, he noticed his voice was still strong, "I will fight Nighloks and Moogers with every last bone in my body, whether you're one or not!"

"Oh, Poor Demi-God! Becoming protective of the ones who will betray you in the end?" Percy shivered.

"They will NEVER become Luke. They fight for what's good." Percy responded, his voice more powerful (and evidently more annoyed) with every word.

"Like he did?" teased the voice. Percy knew he'd struck a chord, but, he wouldn't let this weird thing know that.

"Luke fought for the good side in the end. That's all that truly matters. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to my 'so called friends'." said Percy, sarcasm becoming slightly noticed. Percy closed his eyes and forced himself to wake up.

"Percy! Wake Up!" said Mentor Ji, trying to calm the Screaming Teenager. Percy had woken everybody in the house up, and still, they found no reason for his screaming.

"AAAAAAH!" Yelled Percy, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, breathing hard.

"Percy, are you okay?" asked Mia, she was basically the house mother/sister for the group (except for the fact that she couldn't cook).

"Oh Gods," said Percy, putting his head in his clammy and sweaty hands "Promise me that you will all fight with every breath for what's right." Everybody promised, Mike didn't even make some sort of rhetorical question, which is very unlike him, "Okay, now that that's out of the way." Percy got up and shooed everybody outside so he could change clothes. Once he was dressed (not in his PJs), Percy went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, he still loved Blue Food. Luckily, Mentor had taken that into consideration when making breakfast (but, that was mainly so Mia wouldn't try to cook), and made sure the pancakes were a shade of blue.

"Percy, what happened?" asked Antonio.

"Before I answer that, I have one question for you all, who are we fighting against?" said Percy.

"We're fighting against Master Xandred, King of the Netherworld. Why?" replied Jayden.

"Is it possible for him to talk to people through dreams?"

"Um… I don't know. Why?" said Jayden.

"He did. He spoke to me in a dream." Responded Percy, too nervous to say anything else.

* * *

**_There you go! Hope you liked! _****_CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY TOO!_**

**_Review, PM, etc. Thanks!_**


	3. WARNING

Hey Everyone!

Yeah, um... I don't know what the hell happened there...

But, I did try to say, I won't be posting as often because I am back at school. *Yay*

(Cue Sarcasm)

And, yeah. I may, or may not, do very many posts through the next couple of weeks, so sorry about that.

BYE!


	4. Chapter 3

"What?" asked Emily. "What are you talking about? Ji, does Master Xandred have that kind of power?"

"If he does, we're in for sorts of trouble." Said Ji, Emily could tell he didn't understand what was going on, but she knew not to ask.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kevin, who had healed much more quickly than normal.

"We train," responded Percy, Emily knew just by the tone in his voice he was seriously mad, "We fight every Nighlok, we do everything in our power to stop him from rising that river! We will NOT let him win." Percy got up and left, Emily and the other Rangers followed Percy to the training area.

Percy called upon his Spin Sword, Emily still didn't understand how he did it, but he did it as if he had for years. He sliced at a practice dummy with such anger that the waterfall began to flow backwards. It began to form a huge ice sculpture, which Percy just sliced through. Another warning formed in Emily's head, _Don't cross Percy when he's mad or in battle!_ He continued to slash the ice sculpture until it was specks of ice on the ground. Percy said that he had to go see his mum, to understand how he had that sort of power. Emily and Mike decided to go with him, he needed all the emotional support he could get; or so Emily presumed.

"Ah, Percy, wonderful to see you again, how's camp?" asked Percy's mother, Sally.

"Fine, mum. I actually haven't gone to camp. I went to stay with some friends. You remember Emily? And this is her boyfriend, Mike. They're Power Rangers Samurai. What do you know about that?" asked Percy. Emily was shocked how quickly he popped the question.

"Oh, um… Yes, I remember little Emily, you were always very shy. But yes, I know about Power Rangers Samurai. I was worried that you would learn. It's the same thing that applies with you as a demi-god. You see, our family is more Ancient than some of the Gods themselves." replied Sally, her eyes glinted with wisdom… and, was that sadness?

Emily squirmed at the thought, she'd known her friend was a son of one of the Greek Gods, and that they were Ancient, but something older? That's pretty scary. But, Percy looked madder than she'd ever seen him. Emily got quite frightened when the water in the glasses around them began to move and swirl, encasing them in a watery orb that glowed of silvery blue. Thankfully, Percy noticed what his emotions were doing and ran out of the house to the ocean, just in front of the old beach house his mother had recently bought. Emily followed her friend, being careful to not call him, when they were little, it was best for him to deal with his emotions on his own, now, that was needed even more. Suddenly, Emily's Morpher went off, "Percy! We have to go! Moogers are attacking City Hall! Come on!" yelled Emily. Percy nodded and they ran to City Hall.

"Boy, are we glad to see you!" said Mia.

"Rangers, Go Go Samurai!" yelled Jayden, followed by Mia, Kevin, Mike and Emily.

"Gold Power!" called Antonio.

Percy said something he doubted would work, but he said it anyway, "Let's Go Super Samurai! LEGEND!" Percy Imagined himself, changing into a Samurai. _Remember your strengths and weaknesses._ That was the last memory Percy had told Emily about before he left. _Is it possible, that even back then, he knew he was a demi-god?_ wondered Emily.

"Way to Go, Percy! You morphed!" called Emily, her friend had finally turned into the Samurai of the Ocean and Power. His uniform was a pale silvery blue, and looked like the ocean on a shallow beach. He ran to join the battle, Emily would had stood there in awe as she saw him battle the Nighlok, but she was too busy 'entertaining' the Moogers.

"Congratulations, Rangers. Looks like you found one of the other Rangers." Said Serrator.

"What are you doing here, Serrator?" screamed Jayden. He wasn't nearly as scary as Percy, but a close second.

"I am here to offer somebody a compromise." He responded. Emily hated it when Nighloks spoke in cryptic, but Percy stood forward, as if he had dealt with it on countless occasions.

"I believe I am the person you were sent to speak with. And, heads up, I'm NOT BACKING DOWN!" said Percy. He was beginning to be surrounded in water, forming almost like an exo-skeleton around him.

"Percy!" called a voice. Emily turned around.

"Mrs Blofis? What are you doing here?" asked Emily.

"Give Percy this, and tell him, that I wish I could explain things myself, but history prevents it." Emily nodded and caught the Animal Zord. She decided to give it to him once they had defeated Serrator, when he turned to a Mega Monster. _Oh… Joy!_ Thought Emily sarcastically.

Once Emily had defeated the Moogers and Spitbats **_(Yeah um… Don't ask.)_** Percy was still battling Serrator, there was no obvious winner. Serrator would try to use one of his special slashes or spells, and Percy would rebound them with water, slash through them, or just dodge it by stepping to the side. Percy was one tough fighter.

"Really, Serrator? I battled the God of War when I was 12 and WON! This, my friend, is child's play." taunted Percy. He really knew how to annoy someone…

"You dare challenge me like that, puny Samurai Scum?! You'll pay!" Serrator threw a giant black and blue orb of pure dark energy, at Percy. Percy – again – dodged.

"Or not. Now, _Puny Nighlok Scum_, you'll pay for messing with my friends!" Percy responded. The water in all the ponds, rivers, creeks and fountains gathered around Percy. He used his spin sword and yelled, "Universal Slash!" he aimed his sword forward, and all the water that had surrounded Percy raced forward and sent the Nighlok Flying.

"You're lucky, Samurai. I'm drying up." With that, Serrator jumped into the nearest Gap to the Netherworld, where he would bathe in the Sanzu River until he was completely soaked. Percy said something sarcastic like, 'I can't wait.' Or, 'I'll be awaiting your return…' causing the group to laugh. With that, they ran back to the Shiba House.

Percy went to train; Jayden went to talk to Ji. Mia decided to cook, _Note to Self: Don't have dinner tonight…_ thought Emily. Antonio went fishing, Kevin went to practice symbol power, and Mike and Emily were left to do whatever they wished. They decided to go help Percy train, even though it would probably wind up being the opposite. They went to sit outside and watch Percy, he was an extremely good fighter. Though, instead of wearing the average attire they had to wear which consisted of ninja type clothes, he wore and orange T-Shirt and dark blue jeans. Percy had explained that he had gone to a camp for kids like him, and that the shirt said CHB, but, alas, it was in Greek, so she didn't get it. Mike and Emily sat on the bamboo bench, hand in hand, breathing in the fresh summer air. Percy took out a bronze pen and un-capped it, transforming into a bronze weapon of mass destruction. Even after seeing him beat Serrator, and a Minotaur, watching him take out Riptide was still scary. Emily felt a pull in her back pocket, she turned around and saw an Animal Zord, it was black with light blue and silver, unlike most other Zords.

"Oh yeah, Percy. Your mum told me to give this to you, and she said that she wishes to explain things to you herself, but history prevents it. Here." Emily handed Percy the Animal Zord, it transformed into a winged thing the minute it touched his hands.

"Wow. That's a Pegasus Zord. Cool." exclaimed Percy. Mike walked over to check out the newest Zord. Jayden and Ji walked out of the dojo, discussing ways of beating Serrator.

"Percy," said Ji, looking at the Zord flying around Percy's head, "We were wondering how you were able to hold out against Serrator? He's one of the most powerful Nighloks in the Netherworld, and you defeated him without trying." Percy squirmed.

"As I said during the battle, I've fought worse. Serrator's more of a bluffer than a fighter. He likes to hide behind power, so when he started to use his power, I called on the power of the Gods. It's a bit like when you guys call on the Power of the Ancestors, also known as Shogun Mode." Percy had a look of shock on his face as if to say, _How did I know that?!_ Emily couldn't help but try not to laugh.

Ji asked the question that was planted on Percy's face, "How did you know that?" Percy couldn't respond, instead, he shrugged.

Percy returned to slashing at the dummy. He jumped onto the bench and flipped back off, it was like a 360˚ flip landing back on his feet, then the water in the pond rushed out and formed a thing. A man. Percy dropped his sword and bowed.

"Father." said Percy as he was bowing. The figure nodded in respects to his son.

"Percy, I see you've learnt of your title." responded Poseidon. Who looked at tad upset at the thought.

"You knew?! You knew that I am a Samurai, and you never told me?!" Percy was getting mad, Emily could tell because the earth was shaking, the air got much cooler, and a hurricane started to form around the mad teenager.

"Percy, if we got into a fight. We both know who would win," warned Poseidon, who looked pretty terrified for a god, "I don't want you getting hurt. Calm down, Perceus. You'll regret this." Just saying that made everything worse. Emily and Mike looked at each other and a conversation passed through them, _We have to stop him. _Then, _I know, how?_ Afterwards, _Follow me._ Mike got up and started walking towards the eye of the hurricane, exactly where Percy was floating. Emily followed, telling Percy to calm down. They finally got to the eye, and everything was still, whereas, a huge hurricane was surrounding them. Emily and Mike grabbed Percy's arms and pulled him down. Where he fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I hope you never have to see me like that ever again." Whispered Percy.

"I think it's time you left, Lord Poseidon." commented Mike, Who, even if he wasn't on the best terms with Percy, he still considered him a friend. Poseidon nodded and the water returned to the pond.

"Percy," said Emily, "What happened to you? You practically just became a hurricane." She didn't even try to hide the fear in her voice. Her best friend just created a hurricane so powerful, that he almost passed out.

She and Mike carried him into the house and placed him on the couch, he had become a sickly colour, almost as green as his eyes, but much worse. He looked as though he was about to vomit. It wasn't a nice sight to see. Some water started to float towards him, it had frozen over so it was like an icy table, on it were some lemon slices and a gooey liquid of some description. Percy grabbed the drink and drank it all in one go, then he took a piece of the lemon squares and chewed it. The colour returned to his face, the table moved away and returned to the room where Percy slept. He sat up, he still looked as though he'd seen a ghost, but it was beginning to fade. Ji came in with a wet towel and started putting it on Percy's face. The rest of the colour returned, he groaned.

"Don't ever do that again, Perceus." scolded Emily. He was like her big brother, always there, no matter. So, seeing him in this state annoyed her.

"Yeah. Got it." Sighed Percy, she knew he hated being called that. So it just proved her point, more.

After a long while of Percy sleeping, he came outside. "How long have I been out?" he asked.

"A week." Responded Emily, he groaned in reply, so she took it to mean that no matter how long he was out, 8 months or 7 days, it still annoyed him. He sat down and Ji gave him a small dose of ambrosia, just to get him back on his feet, he chugged it down in one go. He had his blue pancakes and the gap censor went off, Percy ran to change, they ran outside and morphed into the rangers. They then sprinted to where the gap censor went off.

"Oh Styx. Hello, Serrator." Said Percy sarcastically.

"I told you I'd be back, Ranger Scum." He replied. Moogers and Spitbats surrounded the Rangers, Mike, Mia, Emily, Antonio, Kevin and Jayden battled them whilst Percy ran to fight the stupid Nighlok; Serrator.

* * *

**_Ha Ha Ha. Cliff hanger… Maybe. There you go, I hope you liked it. I will reply to reviews next chapter. I just wanted to get this out into Cyberspace, first. _**

**_7 reviews for this chapter before I even think about posting!_**

**_Thanks! Bye!_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys! **_

_**Sorry, I could have sworn that I had already posted this! **__**Give me at least 3 reviews by tomorrow and you'll get Chapter 5!**_

**-(O)-**

"So… we meet again, Ocean Ranger." Taunted Serrator.

"I thought I was Puny Ranger Scum?" responded Percy, Emily could practically see the sarcasm.

"Enough talk. How about we heighten the gamble?" questioned the Nighlok. He lashed out and grabbed Emily, as well as pulled somebody out of a Gap, she was tanned with blonde hair, and steel grey eyes.

"Emily! Annabeth!" yelled Percy. The earth began to shake, another hurricane formed, stronger than last time, Percy lifted into the air, surrounded by symbols; Power, Ocean, Water, Legend, Forever, Gods, it went on and on. Emily could feel his power pulsating through the Earth, why couldn't she do this? She _was_ the Ranger of Earth after all. But, she wasn't a demigod. Lightning began to crack around Percy. The other Rangers won their battle and ran to help. Once they arrived, they weren't sure who to fight; Serrator or Percy. Percy lifted his hand and aimed it at Serrator. He yelled, "Let them go, or pay the severe consequences!" his voice remained calm, and he had returned to mortal form, but that still didn't make him any less scary.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Wet me?"

"You have _no_ idea!" He thrust his hand forward whilst yelling, "Gods, Help Me!" he began to glow.

Jayden yelled, "Hey, Perce. Catch! Use it!" Jayden threw Percy the bull zord disk. Percy caught it without trying and put it into his sword, it was 'Riptide' not the Ranger Sword. But, it still did the job.

"Power of the Ancestors. God Mode!" Not what they usually called, but he morphed all right. He morphed into… A god, really. His hair was wild and untamed as ever, his eyes were an even darker green than usual. He practically radiated power. He was wearing jeans with an emerald green shirt, which was covered with a pale blue sleeved shirt with rolled up sleeves. Who knew that a guy in a T-Shirt could look so godly? _I have a boyfriend! STOP DREWLLING OVER YOUR BEST FRIEND! _ordered Emily, to herself. Serrator's grip tightened, causing Emily and Annabeth to scream in pain.

"You better make up your mind soon. I doubt these two will last much longer…" taunted Serrator. Percy looked as though he had seen a ghost. Serrator's grip became so strong, Emily felt like she was going to faint.

"Percy, we'll be fine. We're tough girls. Trust me!" called Emily through gritted teeth, Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Never, Serrator!" Emily could tell Percy was having a hard time declining.

Percy ran at Serrator who couldn't move with 2 girls in his hands. So, Percy's sword slashed at his chest, thus making Serrator slide on his butt to the trees. Percy ran to Annabeth and Emily.

"Are you guys okay?" he gave them quizzical looks. Both nodded, but they were still in a lot of pain. Just looking into theirs eyes, you could tell. He pulled them up and Mike ran over, Emily was grateful. But very scared, she had never been this scared when battling a Nighlok before, why now? Mike and Kevin helped the two girls across to where the other Rangers were.

"Get them back to the Shiba House, NOW!" ordered Percy.

"Not a chance." responded Jayden. He was evidently annoyed at not being able to do anything for his friends.

"I said, get them out. That's an order, Jayden." yelled Percy. Jayden did as he was told, which was a first, and took the other Rangers home.

They placed Emily and Annabeth onto a couch each and Ji went to get supplies; Ambrosia for Annabeth, Panadol for Emily. They took their foods and calmed down. Everybody was worried sick for Percy. Percy, the idiot who was taking on Serrator single handed, the idiot who shooed the Power Rangers away. The idiot that could –make that would – be dead soon. Once the girls were alright, they sat down and started discussing ways to help.

"Well, we can't go back. Percy made it quite clear to stay here." said Jayden.

"Yes. But, I know that Seaweed Brain. He'll run out of steam very quickly." She responded, "You can thank his cousin for that. Silly Nico, made him bathe in Styx…" she muttered that, but loud enough to be heard.

"Wait, he bathed in the River Styx?! Like, in the Underworld?" asked Mia, who was one of the few students who paid attention to Mr Brunner's lectures. Annabeth just nodded. "So, he'll become tired easily. We have to help."

Kevin interrupted this time, "We can't. He ordered us to do something; we can't just disrespect him like that. He's a tough demi-god. All we can really do is hope for the best."

"I hope you're right…" said Emily and Annabeth at once which caused everyone to erupt in laughter at how alike they were, except for Mike and Jayden, who just looked at them, concerned.

"So… What do we do while we wait?" asked Emily. Her voice was barely a whisper. They shrugged. Percy obviously didn't think things through… They decided to get some rest, there wasn't really all that much they could do while they waited for Percy to come back…

No matter how hard she tried, Emily couldn't get to sleep. She tossed and turned, turned and tossed. Unable to go to sleep. Every time she did, she'd have a nightmare of Percy, unconscious in the Netherworld. Or, where he was in the E-Z Death line, waiting to pass Ceberus, the guard mutt – whatever that meant… So, Emily wound up sneaking outside, and going on a walk, the hot sun was hard on her light blonde hair, and she felt hot just walking in it. After a little while, she stopped at the beach, it was her favourite place. It was always so peaceful, a nice way to calm her down. But, sitting at the beach reminded Emily of Percy. She started crying. When she saw someone come beside her, it was Mike.

"Hey Em, you alright?" he asked, Emily nodded, "It was a rhetorical question, Em. I know you're not." He sat down beside her, and squeezed her tight. Annabeth walked past and sat down on the other side of Emily.

"Hey squirt." She said, "He'll be fine." Annabeth promised.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Emily, on the verge of tears. She didn't understand how Annabeth was so calm about all of this.

"Because, I know Percy. He is a tough lunatic." Just saying that caused Emily to stifle a laugh, "And, he is too determined to lose to Serrator, when Percy gets mad, he is 10 times more powerful. When he ordered Jayden to get us out of there, did he sound happy to you?" asked Annabeth.

"No, he sounded really, really annoyed." replied Emily.

"Then he'll be fine." reasoned Annabeth. Emily couldn't help but feel envious of Annabeth, she survived so many things, but, at the same time, she felt sorry for her, because she went through those things in the first place. Twisted Paranoia much? She smiled at the thought, which resulted in a nudge from Mike, and a sceptical look from Annabeth. She shrugged.

"So, what do we do while we wait? I mean, doing nothing isn't going to help anybody." commented Mike.

"That, I can't answer…" said Annabeth.

"The great Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, _not_ answering a question?" mocked Emily. She knew Annabeth pretty well, so teasing her wasn't too hard to do.

Annabeth nudged her in the ribs, "You sound like Seaweed Brain." She laughed, "Speaking of which, how long does it usually take to beat a Nighlok?" Emily shrugged. It really just depended on the fighters; which were Percy and Serrator, so who knows… They sat there for a while longer, breathing in the fresh air, feeling the sun glimmer against Annabeth's and Emily's hair, and just sitting really. Time ticked by, they talked about when Percy and Emily were little, they spoke about when Annabeth first met Percy, and how she said, 'You drool when you sleep.'

Everybody was laughing so hard, they didn't see a shadow creep over them until it said, "Glad to see you guys are okay. But we have bigger fish to fry. Come on, there are some Moogers." They nodded and followed Jayden, even Annabeth came to help. They arrived at City Park and the Rangers morphed, Annabeth got out her dagger and put on her cap. She ran around and hit the Moogers over the head with her dagger, even though Emily couldn't see Annabeth, she saw Moogers return to the Sanzu River for no apparent reason (though it probably was a reason called Annabeth) they fought until all the Moogers were gone, and returned to the Sanzu, probably to get yelled at by Master Xandred. Afterwards, Annabeth took off her cap, revealing a now sweaty, but cool, Annabeth Chase. After that, they headed back to the Shiba house. Though they stopped when Mia spoke to Spike, and Annabeth helped.

"It's okay, I'm sure things will work out in the end. They always do. Remember what I told you? A true Samurai never gives up." She smiled at them and they continued. They stopped again when Annabeth saw one of her friends.

"Grover! Hey!" she said as she hugged Grover.

"He-e-e-e-y Annabeth." bleated Grover.

"Dude, you sound like you half goat." said Mike, trying to suppress a smile.

"Yeah, um… I am?" said Grover.

"Anyway," said Annabeth, changing the subject, "What are you doing here?"

Goat Boy looked down, suddenly finding amusement in his fake converse High-tops. "Um… Something's wrong with Percy. I felt it through the Empathy Link."

"No. Come on, we have to get back to Shiba house." No-one refused her orders.

The minute they walked through that door, Ji said, "Guys, Percy's-" but Annabeth interrupted him.

"Been kidnapped by Serrator and taken to the one place no sane person should ever go? Yeah, we've heard."

**-(O)-**

_**Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hello my wonderful minions! Sorry, I'm called that at this horrible place called school. And I never get to say it to anyone else. Review time…_**

**_Guest 1: can you please give yourself an actual name? I mean, there are afew of you, and it's hard to tell if you're the same people or not. Also, please say more than update. If you give me tips and pointers on making it better, you will like it more (hopefully). _****_Please answer my question, I'm just saying that because not many do…_**

**_Guest 2: Same that applies with Guest 1, GIVE YOURSELF A NAME! IT'S CONFUSING! And, give some more feedback too please. _****_Please answer my question, I'm just saying that because not many do…_**

**_OrionLives: YAY! You reviewed! I feel sooooo loved! :P Question for you, can you please say more than just "great"? It's not exactly the most motivational of reviews… I'm not being rude or anything, I hope. _****_Please answer my question, I'm just saying that because not many do…_**

**_HolyHeraHazel: Holy Hera, Hazel! Say more than that! It's annoying me how people only say good or nice or something like that. GIVE THE REVIEW MORE BODY! Please? _****_Please answer my question, I'm just saying that because not many do…_**

**_Shelby: Wow. You REALLY want me to update… But, heads up, please say more than just update, it's annoying. Check out my other stories too! _****_Please answer my question, I'm just saying that because not many do…_**

**_Guest 3: Same applies with you and the 2 other Guests, or are you guys the same people? I'm soooo confused. Anyway, please give yourself a name. It's annoying having to write to 3 different guests, and it would be hard for you too. _****_Please answer my question, I'm just saying that because not many do…_**

**_PLEASE SAY MORE THAN "UPDATE" OR "GOOD", IT'S ANNOYING._**

**_GUESTS, GIVE YOURSELVES A NAME!_**

**_OH YEAH, SHOULD I ADD FIRST PERSON TO THIS STORY?_**

**_VERY IMPORTANT! IN THIS STORY, LAUREN IS JUST HIS SISTER THAT DIED! SHE ISN'T A RANGER!_**

**_I do not own Percy, the Rangers or Negatron._**

**-(O)-**

Percy woke up in a new terrain, unaware of where in Hades he was. "Hello, young scum." Said a voice, it was harsh and rough. It sounded villainous too. Percy was annoyed, mad, outraged, but not at all scared. He was annoyed that this always happened to him. Be in the prophecy about Kronos? Check. Be in the prophecy of seven? Check. Now another? Come on! Give him a break!

He was on a boat he knew that. He could feel the river below him. What was it called? The Sanzu River. Nighlok used it to get wet when they dried up on Earth. That must mean he was in the Netherworld. No mortal should go there.

"What do you want with me, Xandred?!" barked Percy. He was going to let out a chain of unrepeatable words in Ancient Greek, but luckily decided against it.

"I'm here to offer you a proposition." Replied Master Xandred, king of the Nighloks. The river began to rise and fall, tidal waves were forming everywhere. Percy wasn't pleased with the king. He was furious that he would even try to turn Percy into a Nighlok.

"Let me go." He ordered. Light began to engulf Percy, until he looked (again) like a god, only this time, he looked a lot more like his father because of his aura. He wore sea green converse, dark blue jeans, a sea green T-Shirt with a cute emicon on it, and he looked as though he could control the entire ocean. **_(AN: Probably could…)_** Now, Percy looked scared. Not because of Xandred however, because of what he could accomplish with his new powers. Once he recovered from the shock of his transformation, he spoke. "I will say this once more, Let me go." He didn't have to be Annabeth to tell that Xandred was confused and fearful of the young demi-god, but 3 words wouldn't do much to faze the old Nighlok. Percy began to raise his hand, felling the usual pull in his stomach as he got the water to follow his commands. Xandred called to the Moogers to destroy Percy. Percy jumped over to the shore, just as in the labyrinth, distance must be different. He slashed and bashed all the Moogers without even trying. Xandred was reaching all new levels of anger. The Sanzu became destructive.

"This is power I have, Perceus. Either let it destroy or save you. It's your choice." The evil lord boomed. Percy shook his head, walking into the water.

"You forget, Xandred. I'm half human, half God. I'm can't become half Nighlok. And, being half human doesn't make me a prisoner here like you." Percy was now waist deep in the water. "Bye!" he called, diving into the water. Then everything went black.

The bright sun pelted on Percy. He had no idea where in Hades he was, or how to get to the Shiba House. He dusted himself and started walking where ever. First he passed a park filled with little kids playing with red kites **_(Hint Hint)_** then he passed a school looking strangely familiar, then he came to a beach. It was mid-afternoon by now, and Percy felt like he was carrying a dead body (and he knew the feeling) he was so tired he sat on the sand just in front of the water, and feel asleep. No matter how tired he was, the dreams always came…

_He was back in that horrible boat, watching over the Sanzu River._

_"Octoroo!" screamed the vile Nighlok._

_"Oooo. Oooo. Master, What's wrong with you?" replied Squid Head._

_"That boy has left me powerless. No matter what I throw at him, he deflects it. Everything I try, fails. You have been researching him for ages, what use has that given. Diyu! Play your harmonium, my headaches are killing me."_

_A female Nighlok walked into the room, sat and played her 'harmonium'. Percy wanted to strangle her for playing that terrible music. Percy tried to hide in a corner of the boat, unaware of whether he could be seen or not, but his feet wouldn't move. No matter how hard he tried, it was like they were glued to the floor._

_"Oooo. Oooo. Master, do I have answers for you! His name is Percy, son of the sea god. He bathed in the Ancient River Styx, making him untouchable. His weakness is loyalty." Before the Squid could continue, Xandred slapped him across the face._

_"No, you stupid squid! I know his weakness, and all that useless information. How do I defeat him?!" Percy was liking Xandred less and less. The octopus sounded like Apollo, too much like Apollo for his liking. _

_"I don't know sir. There is no information in the archives. It's like he's not even supposed to be alive!" reprimanded Octoroo, only to cower in fear of Xandred's glare. _Percy waited to see more of their conversation, when light started radiating through the image.

Percy awoke in a pure white room with a pale blue curtain separating him from the other rooms. He groaned. Not another hospital! His 'room' consisted of a bed, bed side table, too many wires were on him for his Dyslexic Brain to handle, a door to the bathroom, a bed table, and a TV remote. Percy didn't feel like watching TV, he had obviously been asleep for a while, there was nothing on the bed side table, didn't need to go to the toilet, no food on the bed table, and don't even get him started on the wires! The minute he almost decided, a girl walked in, she had dirty blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. She walked up to him and took his temperature. She told him her name was Coraline, and that her father was his doctor. She was 16, a year younger than he was. After a while, Percy realised that SHE WAS FLIRTING WITH HIM!

"I'm fine. Honest. Can I go home now?" he asked rather angrily. He didn't mean too, but it just came out.

"Uh… Sure you don't need checking out?" Coraline asked. Percy shook his head. "Okay… But, here's my number if you need it." She said, wow. She was desperate. Percy left the mysterious girl's number on the table _accidently _and left. He walked down the street, feeling the cool breeze rush past his cheeks. He loved the smell of the roses in the garden, and the ocean on the other side of the footpath. The sun left his skin warm and tingly. He closed his eyes, breathing in the warm summer air. He automatically felt healed, even his headache from _Coraline_ was gone. She could have been a monster… Nah, that's impossible, she was too clingy. He shook his head, snapping himself out of the thoughts. A shadow appeared of Percy, giggled and squeezed him tight, only one person he knew would giggle like that.

"Em!" He laughed, pulling her around, Mike appeared on the other side of her. Then another set of arms wrapped around him, "Wises Girl! You guys are okay!" Mike snorted, and Annabeth and Emily giggled again.

"Trust Percy, he's been stuck in the Netherworld and all he thinks about are the girls that got away." Teased Annabeth. He mock-pouted, thus gaining a cute kiss on the cheek from Annabeth.

"Speaking of the Netherworld. What's it like?" asked the red ranger, Jayden.

"Um… It's different. Very red…" Percy commented, "I'm more of a blue person." This gained a laugh from the rangers. They decided to take Percy home. He may have been in hospital but he still needed some good ole TLC. They walked past the park, when guess who they saw! They saw the one and only Negatron. That horrible Nighlok used insults to hurt people, he would say things like "Bad Cook, Goody Too Shoes, Liar, Perfectionist" and he wouldn't stop. Last time, Emily defeated him, but she would be as lucky second time round. Emily was the first one defeated this time, by the end of it, 3 remained; Percy, Jayden and Mike. Even Annabeth had been defeated.

Negatron yelled at Mike, "You do realise you had training wheels till the age of 10?" Mike flew back into a post. Now, remained Percy and Jayden. "So Red Ranger, have you told them your secret?!" Scratch that, just Percy. Negatron tried heaps of insults; Mama's Kid, Barnicle Boy, and even Seaweed Brain, but instead he got mad, he slashed the Nighlok straight through its middle. Negatron flew back, flattening a black Prius in the process.

"Have you met my family? Insults fly everywhere and anywhere." Percy let a huge burst of water which (again) knocked Negatron over washing Sanzu Water right off him. Percy learnt fast. Before the water was gone, so was Negatron.

"Well, he went easy." Commented Percy. He ran across to where the other rangers were. He helped Jayden up first, then Emily, Mia and Annabeth. Mike, Kevin and Antonio got up by themselves. Percy looped his arms around Emily and Jayden, while Annabeth had hers around Mike and Kevin. Percy had given Annabeth some Ambrosia and nectar whilst she was getting up, so she could help. They hobbled back to the Shiba house. Once there, Ji interrogated Percy on how he defeated yet another Nighlok, Percy (of course) just shrugged. Annabeth and Percy carried everybody to their rooms, they lay on the seats, Ji sat beside them

"Percy, are you sure you can go on like this?" Ji sounded sincere when he said it.

"I don't have a choice. It's my birth right to do this. No matter how much the Fates enjoy it." At this both Annabeth and Percy grimaced, as if experiencing a bad memory. Percy sat up and got himself a small block of Ambrosia, and had a sip of Nectar. His aura started glowing stronger and stronger. The water in the taps flooded out, and there was Percy's dad; Poseidon.

"My son. I'm sorry about our previous argument. I wanted to tell you sooner about your family. But, only those who had that blood could tell you. So, your mother had to tell you, and even then, she wasn't supposed too. If only I could tell you the rest myself. But as your mother said; 'History prevents it.' I have given you a gift however, to beat Xandred, look in your pocket." The watery figure said, Percy did as he was ordered, he pulled out a small key-ring; it was a small trident. "Use this, it is my blessing. You are my Champion, Perceus. I wish you well, my son." The watery man bowed and the water returned to the taps. Percy sat down, staring at the key-ring.

"Thank you, Dad." Percy muttered quietly. Ji took it and looked at it. On it was a weird language, Greek. He gave it back, and Percy read it. _You are the true son of the Sea. It bows to you; all of its creatures are your people. Do not forget that, my son. _Percy pulled into to him, afraid he would lose it and said, "I won't. Thank you." A small tear trickled down Percy's cheek, he wiped it away and Annabeth squeezed him tight. He hugged her back. Scared he'll lose her again, he mightn't admit it, but having Annabeth back was a great feeling.

"I trust you, Perceus." said Ji, "I trust you will make the right decision in the end. That's all I can ask of any Ranger. And, you are definitely a Ranger." Percy nodded and went to practise controlling the water like a demigod. It reminded him that that was a place he could turn to when being a "Power Ranger Samurai" was too overwhelming. Soon, he had created a tidal wave from a fountain, he dove into the water, letting himself get wet, he really needed to think. He let the water wet his dark shirt and jeans, he let the ice cold water touch him. He saw a thing in the bottom of the fountain and swam to it, holding it in his (not) pruning hands, he felt for the sword and Scythe. He wasn't the first Demi-God Samurai Ranger.

**-(O)-**

**_Tchüss!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hello people of the world! (HolyHeraHazel yelled at me for saying that… oh well.) Sorry I didn't write a bit, my laptop and the fullstop key are having arguments. It seriously took like 30 seconds to put a full stop there. And, now it's fixed. Gah. Stupid, idiotic laptop_**

**_ROC95: Thanks for following and all that stuff. I feel loved when I get those email alerts. Your stories seem really popular, and thus I have a HUGE question for you, should I add 1_****_st_****_ person? It was really hard to write some parts because for a couple of other stories I'm writing and I'm getting writers block with 3_****_rd_****_ person. Please let me know. BTW, thanks for the review!_**

**_Guest: What did I say about giving yourself a name?! Seriously, it's HARD! It's hard to guess which guest is which! PLEASE GIVE YOURSELF A NAME! Hey, do you think I should add 1_****_st_****_ person? Or is 3_****_rd_****_ good enough?_**

**_Shelby: Hey, what do you mean? It's not that hard…He isn't the first ranger (hopefully you already got that) who is a descendant of the Gods. So somebody could be related to Zeus or Hades or something. But, don't worry, I had to explain to one of my best friends too. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**-(O)-**

Annabeth was sitting in her room, working on another blue-print when Percy came in, dripping wet. "Seaweed Brain?! Why are you all wet?" she ordered.

"Swimming, wanted wet. Found this." said Percy, panting between every word. He handed Annabeth a bronze coin, on one side was a sword and the other side was a Scythe.

"No way. How?" Wow. She couldn't believe she just asked Percy something. He dismissed it.

Percy said, "I dunno. But, I do know this: I'm not the first demi-god Ranger or at least a descendant of a God. But, I don't know who it is. That's the problem, anyone could be a legacy." Percy shook his head, drying instantly, leaving water on the floor, but he quickly lifted his hand, and the water evaporated. "But, I think I know one way to find out. We're heading home! Olympus, here we come." Percy and Annabeth walked out of the room to find the rangers sitting on the couches, talking about the attacks.

"Oh, hello Percy, Annabeth. Need I ask what you were doing?" asked Ji, trying very hard to mask a smirk. Annabeth and Percy just blushed.

"I found something, and now, all of us must go to New York." Replied Percy boldly. Everybody just stared at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"But, what about the Nighloks? They won't stop if we're not here." Questioned Mia.

Annabeth thought hard about this, "I know," Percy snorted, and Annabeth glared, "Anyway… We go half-half. So, we split into two groups, I'll stay here, and whoever stays back will have the black box, bull-zord, and shark-zord discs, that way. We can still fight Nighlok. Percy will lead, he knows where you're going, and how to scare certain people. Seaweed Brain, do you think you can get Nico to help? Like, so you can shadow and vapour travel?" Percy shook his head to wake himself up.

"I suppose?" it was more of a question than a statement. Thus gaining a giggle from Emily, which gained a weird look from Percy.

"If you don't mind me asking: Why?" Kevin asked. But, he looked at Percy and understanding passed between them, something Annabeth didn't want to understand, she was a daughter of Athena, if she didn't understand or didn't want to know something, something was very wrong, which she supposed there was.

"When will we go?" asked Emily, she looked pretty scared, _Mind you, it's not everyday where somebody gets told they have to go to Olympus…_ thought Annabeth. Annabeth went over and gave Emily a quick hug.

"It'll be fine, Em. You trust us, don't you?" said Percy, who then did a little mock pout, then came and gave her a little squeeze. "You'll be fine! I'll be with you, remember. If I've survived Styx twice, then surely you can come to New York." She nudged him off laughing, only then did Annabeth realise that Percy had been tickling Emily. Percy chased a laughing Emily around the room, Mike stepped in and caught her, and then Percy tickled her even more. Everybody else just sat in amazement at how quickly Percy changed the mood. No matter what, somebody would laugh at his idiot-ness. Once everybody calmed down from Percy's little act, they decided who would go with who.

"I vote that we make it Jayden, Mike, Emily and then Kevin, Mia and Antonio. I'll stay behind to help out. Percy will go to make sure everyone stays safe." stated Annabeth, taking on her brains-of-the-operation role. Percy, knowing his girlfriend's favourite motto, _"Athena always has a plan"_, nodded whilst making sure to hide his smirk. By now, Percy was getting antsy, and Emily noticed.

"Guys, since Percy's ADHD is acting up, I say we do some training, we haven't had much time to train, or see how Percy trains anyway." suggested Emily. Everyone nodded, but Percy blushed. Percy walked to the challenge mat and started practicing his slashes. Suddenly, a blonde boy with sky blue eyes appeared.

"What are you doing here, Jason?" spat Percy, Emily could tell that Percy wasn't on the best terms with this guy. He was evidently furious with the boy. Annabeth squirmed as his sea green eyes turned into a hurricane of anger. Little did Emily realise how angry he really was… "Get out of here, before I lose my temper."

"I'll take my chances, Perceus." The boy flipped a golden coin and a spear appeared in his hands. He aimed the spear at Percy, the rangers went to intercept but Percy looked into their eyes saying _This is my fight, don't interfere… _They reluctantly agreed. Percy brought out riptide, its bronze metal gleaming in the setting light of Sunset. Jason charged Percy, while Percy stayed where he was, then flipped to the edge of the pond. Percy lunged his sword into the muddy ground, and grabbed his morpher. Emily didn't know what to expect, _Why is he transforming?! Why can't he just take out this kid?!_ Although, Emily didn't expect him to create a different symbol; 神, it was the symbol of 'Gods' in Japanese, a white light surrounded him, he still looked like a ranger, but different, it was still a pale blue, but it had a deep green trident on the belt, and riptide turned into his Samurai sword. His helmet had a silver rather than black lens. His pulled out his sword and the battle began, Jason slashed at Percy's stomach, but it was quickly deflected by the bronze sword.

"Hey Jason, you want real godly power? Check this out." Percy reached into the pocket that appeared out of nowhere out of it he pulled a- Was that a key ring?! _What is he doing with a keyring?!_ thought Jason. Percy threw it into the air as though he had his entire life, and the ring grew, it turned into a disk. It was shining silver and deep sea green. It was very mesmerising, as though you were looking at a silver crown in the sea, yes, definitely mesmerising. He caught it and it slid down the sword. The Sea Ranger's sword began to glow, searing in heat. The bronze sword glowed, but it wasn't red heat, it was sea green, just as the disk. The furious demi-god called out.

"Universal Slash!" he slashed the sword down; the earth shook and the water rose, Percy returned to normal after this. He stalked over to the curled up _godly hero_.

"I have one question for you Perceus. Why did you do it?" the blonde croaked, he had a new scar running up his eyes, golden blood of the gods streaming out, he had turned into Luke, fighting for power, the difference between the two; Luke stopped.

"Jason, you chose immortality over you best friends. That's not okay, so much in fact that Piper died 2 days after. She ordered her mother to kill her. Don't you get it, Air Head?! A true Hero never EVER does that. I'm appalled to have even considered you a friend." Percy took the trident keyring out of his pocket once again, and placed it on Jason's head. He murmured some words and the boy lifted into the air, a giant trident formed out of light. Percy eye's turned into a dark hurricane. Percy also began to lift, a lightning bolt struck Jason. Which was near impossible to accomplish unless it was Zeus, or someone just as powerful. _Percy!_ Thought Jason. Jason felt his body turn limp and he saw a light encase him. Percy felt a glowing silver light engulf himself and the power of the ocean, rangers and the gods course through his veins. The light diminished as Percy thumped on the ground and Jason disappeared. Percy opened his eyes, he remembered losing his footing and everything turned black.

Percy woke up in his room, seeing Annabeth, Grover, Emily and Jayden arguing over something.

"Seriously Jayden, does it really matter how Percy did it?!" ordered Emily. Annabeth's steel grey eyes were sending daggers to Jayden's hard blue eyes.

"It matter's because Xandred is after him! We must protect him. I don't have the type of power to create the seal, but I think he might. Hence I want to know!" Percy felt a vibration on the bed, and knew that Jayden had hit the bed; hard. Percy's spine jolted from the sharp movement.

"Ow." stated Percy plainly, "I guess it's about time to tell you guys that I'm awake." Percy heard a 'woops' and smirked. He tried sitting up but felt as though a ton of bricks was dropped on top of him.

"Careful Perce. You fell pretty hard." Emily and Annabeth walked over to both of Percy's sides and pushed him carefully back into the cream sheets of the bed. He didn't stop them though. Not even an overdose of ambrosia and nectar healed him, in fact, he was probably better off without it. Percy began to smoke up, his skin was burning and he was sweating. With the last of his energy he pulled out his trident keyring. Annabeth took it from his hands. And read over it; _You are the true son of the Sea. It bows to you; all of its creatures are your people. Do not forget that, my son._ Annabeth's eyes glazed over with understanding, she carefully helped Percy up; despite the objections from Emily. Annabeth helped the aching Percy to Ji, Annabeth told Ji what the keyring said and he took Percy from Annabeth. They continued to Ji motorcycle. Ji carefully placed Percy on the side cart, with Annabeth behind Ji on the cycle, with that they drove to the one place where Percy was safest; the beach. There was a small beach with pale coloured sand and sapphire water. Annabeth – who still had the keyring – helped Percy waist deep into the water and placed the keyring over Percy's Omega Symbol (she would have placed it on his SPQR tattoo but decided the Omega symbol would be better considering it was Greek). The ocean water rose up and formed a trident on Percy's chest. It felt as though Percy could breathe easily, Percy carefully swam deeper into the water letting it touch his new Achilles Heel **_(Check out the bottom AN if you want to know)_**. He instantly felt alive. The water always did this to him.

Jayden and the other Rangers saw the whole thing. "I didn't know he could do that." Said Jayden, it was supposed to be a whisper, but demi-gods have good hearing.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Responded Percy, his voice was quiet, but the message was loud and clear. Annabeth swam towards him and hugged him, and he squeezed her hard. If only Jayden knew what Percy had faced before…

Mia stood and the edge of the water, watching as Annabeth hugged her boyfriend. If he had faced Styx twice, what could be worse? If you went into Styx, you would basically die if you weren't strong enough. How could he survive it twice and come out saying he's faced worse. The Pink Ranger watched as Annabeth and Percy came out of the water completely dry. She – being the motherly ranger of the group – walked over and gave Percy a quick hug, Emily followed suit. Now that this was done, they decided to head home to prepare for the trip to Olympus the next day. Everybody stepped into the water and Percy vapour travelled them home. You see, along with bathing in Styx twice, he also learnt how to Vapour Travel. Vapour Travelling didn't wear Percy out as much as Shadow Travelling did for Nico, so once he were there, Percy just sat on the ground and looked at the stars.

Annabeth pointed to a constellation, "Zoe." Percy hugged her tight and Mia wondered what happened. She couldn't ask however because of one single problem, she was too tired. After discovering this, Mia dragged herself to bed. She was followed by Jayden, Mike and Emily – who were going to where-ever tomorrow, after a short while, everybody else followed. If only Mia knew of her nightmares…

**-(O)—**

**_Okay, for those of you that didn't get the Achilles Heel twice thing. After the Second Giant War, Percy swam in Styx again, let's just say that the Gods (Zeus) ordered him to do it after refusing immortality again. Jason accepted, everybody else didn't. Piper didn't understand why, so thus she's dead and Percy is pissed off with Jason. Hey, his flaw is loyalty isn't it?!_**

**_Bye!_**


	8. Chapter 7: SORRY

**_Hello fellow Fanficers! (Not a real word but anyway…)_**

**_Imawordbender: Thanks for the reviews! I loved your feedback! _****_J You're awesome! Question: Should I add first person? That way I can show and not do. Or at least that's what you said. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, it was more fun to write. Personally; I hate Jason and Piper. Jason always acts so full of himself and Piper tries to act as though she's perfect. I really don't like those characters. Hence I made them pretty annoying. So your overall tips for me were: Slow down, SDT, be more descriptive, locations, etc. BTW, I live in Australia and we usually spell things differently. So that may be why there are those types of errors. Also, thanks for ALLL your reviews, they make me feel as though somebody is reading it. Yeah, writing for Olympus is a bit difficult, as I'm not entirely sure how Annabeth would have rebuilt it. Do you think I did a good job? I've noticed for a while that it was going pretty fast, but I'm not quite sure how to slow it down. Any points? I'm still a minor so there aren't many courses for me to really know. But thanks again, I await your reviews… Oh yeah, Check out my stories! I removed the dreadful one. Bye!_**

**_HolyHeraHazel: Actually, you- nah, just going to ignore that comment. I think it's going a bit fast, any tips? Please say yes. BTW, should I go to 1st person?! I've asked this a MILLION times! PLEASE! Bye Bye._**

**-(O)—**

Percy woke, sweating and panting hard. That nightmare had been the worst. He couldn't take it anymore, he walked outside and peered into the girls room. Annabeth was there cradling Emily and Mia.

"What happened?" asked Percy softly. He knew the signs of a nightmare. Of course he was right on this one occasion because Annabeth mouthed the word. He nodded and sat beside them, giving all three girls a hug. He may have been a guy, but hey, he's loyal. If all three girls had had the nightmares, and Percy too… "The guys, If all 4 of us has had nightmares, oh no. I'll be right back." Percy ran across the hall back into the guys room, to see Jayden, Mike, Antonio and Kevin thrashing in their sleep. Percy slumped over to them, battling something every day using symbol power rather than god power was really hitting home. He gently shook them awake and pulled them into the girls' room.

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing in the girls' room?" asked an exasperated Ji. Why would they be breaking the code at 1am?! Wouldn't it be more like 10pm? _Wow… I really need to stop watching those shows…_ thought Ji. Ji looked towards the boy with shaggy jett black hair, his eyes even shone in the dark room. Everybody else turned to him, only Annabeth didn't; she was too busy tending the fear stricken girls.

"We're having nightmares." He said, his eyes showed pain and torture, even in the dark, you didn't have to read emotions well to know that.

"And…" continued Ji.

"_And_… I have a feeling their god dreams. They used to be referred to as demi-god dreams, but they don't tend to be called that as much because gods get them too. Guys, I think our little expedition has to start in a matter of minutes…" Percy's voice was soft and quiet, but it rang loud and clear in the dark and quiet room. The group nodded, Percy obviously knew what he was talking about. This is how the small group consisting of Percy, Jayden, Emily and Mike walked down to the black hummer. Percy drove with Jayden in the passenger seat beside him. Emily sat beside Mike with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. Percy began driving to 'Location Unknown'. They continued driving for many hours, stopping every once in a while for Percy to go beat up Medusa, Minotaur, or some form of monster. After a few hours, they finally arrived at their destination. It was the empire state building. Percy walked in avoiding all questions and marched up to the security guard. Who fumbled around at the site of a "Godly Hero". Percy rolled his eyes and walked to the elevator. They continued up the hundreds of floors. Only to walk into a majestic room. Marble poles travelled to infinity, golden fountains littered the streets. Everyone accept Percy marvelled at the sight of the room. The grass was a deep green, and the water was sapphire. Percy just walked past his amazed friends and continued walking towards a throne room. 12 thrones were seated, with 12 people sitting on top. There were 7 men and 5 women. The man in the middle wore a pinstriped suit, as Percy walked in, pinstripes glared. Percy glared back, only to stop to bow at Pinstripes' right hand man. They looked oddly familiar, yet Mike didn't know how. The elder man, too, had jett black hair, sea green eyes and a deep tan. The man wore Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt and had a fishing pole attached to his throne. If you would even call it that… It was practically a wooden barrel with a fisherman's pole holder on the side. But the tall man sitting on it certainly made it look like a throne.

"Hello Father. Uncle." Said Percy whilst bowing. Poseidon nodded towards his son and Zeus glared. Trust Percy, he just shrugged.

"Allow me to introduce to my friends, Olympians. This is Jayden: the Red Ranger, Emily: the Yellow Ranger, and Mike: the Green Ranger. They're Power Rangers Samurai, and we- I mean, I was wondering whether any of them were related to the gods…" Percy scratched the back of his neck with nervousness, it wasn't normal to not be claimed before the age of 13 after the war. Some gods were glaring while others were shuffling. Two male gods were grinning like idiots. One wore a jumpsuit with wings on his joggers while the other was wearing demin jeans, and a relatively modern shirt. Yes, they were Hermes and Apollo. Percy walked across to the gods and glared.

"Apollo, who is your legacy?! Hermes, who is your legacy?! Walk up to them immediately." Zeus was about to cut Percy off, but Percy cut Zeus off instead, "Don't even start with me uncle. I have tried to be reasonable all these years, all these quests and prophecies. But, this is the end of the line. These people are going to be claimed." Percy took a deep breath to regain his cool, "If you will Apollo and Hermes, claim your legacies." Hermes bounded onto the ground taking his human form. His eyes glinted with mischievous terror. Suddenly, Mike began to glow. And Emily began to glow of gold.

"I am your great-great Grandfather, Miss Emily." Said Apollo, I'll skip you the details of the haiku he said.

"I am your very wonderful, great-great-great grandfather, Mike. I hope you're as mischievous as I was at your age."

Percy's mind became dizzy and his vision blurred. Clutching his head in agonising pain he fell onto the floor with a _THUD_ and darkness overwhelmed him. Mike, Emily and Jayden ran over to their unconscious friend, his dark hair fell onto his closed eyes and he fell into unconsciousness.

**-(O)—**

**_Sorry about how short that was. I haven't written for this story in AGES. That, and I haven't been able to put the defeat of Serrator into words. Thus, I just did this._**

**_BYE!_**


End file.
